


The Cause and The Cure

by LevySutcliffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor's a Romantic, lovemaking, yes they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevySutcliffe/pseuds/LevySutcliffe
Summary: Yuuri's had a hard day on the ice.So, he's super happy to come home to a nice massage.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	The Cause and The Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffersthenerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/gifts).

> This little fic just came to me the other night, and I want to dedicate it to my loyal supporter and best friend in the whole world [Tiffersthenerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy)!

“Victor, I’m home,” Yuuri called exhaustedly from the front door, kicking off his shoes and dropping his duffle bag with a sigh. As he pulled his hoodie over his head, mussing up his hair and skewing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he frowned, noticing the absence of a certain hyperactive poodle. “Victor? Where’s Makkachin?”

“Chris is watching her tonight,” Victor responded softly from where he leaned on the bedroom doorframe, his silver hair shining in the flickering candlelight behind him. Yuuri gave him a tiny smile, falling happily into his open arms.

“Did I miss something?” Yuuri’s head snapped up to stare into Victor’s blue eyes. “It’s not our anniversary, is it?” Victor chuckled, gently pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted a nice night alone with my husband, without the dog bouncing in all over us like she’s been known to do on…certain…occasions,” he added with a grimace and a shake of his head, and Yuuri chuckled, his mind immediately rushing back to their wedding night, when Makkachin managed to get into bed with them, while they were busy doing newlywed things.

“That sounds nice, Vitya,” he sighed out as Victor pulled away, grasping his hand and tugging him toward the bedroom.

Dozens upon dozens of candles had been lit around the room, and white rose petals were strewn out upon the black silken bedsheets. Victor chuckled as Yuuri plopped face down on the bed with a loud groan.

“Bad day on the ice?” he asked, gently crawling up onto the bed next to the younger man, and Yuuri nodded, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in the sheets.

“The routine is going well, but I’m still struggling with that quad. I fell over a dozen times, and my entire body is sore.” He jerked his head up to stare into Victor’s eyes. “Please don’t tell Yura. He already made fun of me for falling on my butt one too many times.” Victor laughed softly, slowly running his hands underneath the fabric of Yuuri’s tee shirt, tracing over the tight muscles he discovered.

“My poor, sweet Yuuri,” he cooed in Yuuri’s ear, and the man on the bed shivered. “My darling husband is sore from falling on the ice. Perhaps, I could be of service?” he whispered, his fingers deftly finding one particularly obvious knot in Yuuri’s lower back and he winced.

“Please, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered out, slowly tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room, and tucked his head into his arms. Victor laughed and tapped the top of his head.

“Take your glasses off, Yuuri. You’ll be more comfortable that way.” Quickly Yuuri pulled his glasses off his nose, setting them on the nightstand with a pained grunt, and nestled his head back in the crook of his arms, his dark sleepy eyes staring up into Victor’s.

Without another word, Victor slid over to straddle Yuuri’s thighs, his hands pressing deeply into tight back muscles, and massaging the sore areas he came across. Yuuri sighed in contentment as the heels of his husband’s hands kneaded the muscles in his shoulders, tracing down his spine to his aching tailbone. He was nearly asleep when he felt Victor’s fingers slip into the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging down teasingly.

“Yuuri, I can’t massage your legs with your pants on. Lift your hips for me please,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri obliged, his hips shifting just enough for the silver haired male to slowly pull the worn fabric over the curve of Yuuri’s ass and down his long, toned thighs. He chuckled and Yuuri blushed scarlet as Victor’s palms ran up his legs and over the skin of his bare backside. “What’s this? Going commando now, Yuuri?” he asked, gently kneading the muscle and fat of Yuuri’s ass cheeks, and the younger man groaned, burying his face in his arms.

“I forgot to toss an extra pair of boxers into my duffle bag, so I didn’t have any for after I showered. I figured I’d just be coming home, and it wouldn’t mat-…ooooh,” he whimpered out as Victor’s skilled fingers worked a knot out of his thigh.

“What? You didn’t think your loving, amazing and handsome husband would massage your sore muscles for you, and possibly see your naked ass?” Victor snarked with a grin as he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s taut calf muscle, and Yuuri whined.

“N-No, I didn’t t-think you would massage me like this, V-Victor,” he confessed, his hips wriggling against the edge of the bed, the silk sheets smooth and soft against his skin. Victor grinned as he continued to rub and knead his leg muscles, working his way down to his aching feet. Yuuri groaned contentedly as Victor’s skilled thumbs pressed gently against his arches, his fingertips caressing the top of his foot.

“How’s that, my love?” Victor whispered, his eyes darkening as his hands slid slowly back up Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri nodded slowly.

“That feels amazing, Vitya. You’re so good with your hands.”

Victor’s grin was absolutely feral at Yuuri’s words, and he chuckled darkly as he crawled up to lean over his husband, his lips grazing Yuuri’s ear.

“Would you like to see just what I can do with these hands, Yuuri?”

“Only if your tongue gets in on the action too,” Yuuri replied, tossing a wink over his shoulder. Victor was stunned at the confidence Yuuri exuded, then grinned as he planted a soft kiss against his heated cheek.

“Your wish is my command.”

With a soft sigh, Victor gently pressed his palms to Yuuri’s ass cheeks, slowly, seductively pulling them apart and Yuuri gasped as Victor’s warm tongue ran a smooth line down his spine, over the curve of his ass, and finally circled his pretty pink hole.

“Oh god, Victor,” Yuuri breathed, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him, as he felt his cock begin to awaken with interest. Victor’s tongue never slowed, tracing circles around his rim, grinning as he felt the tight muscle relax under his ministrations.

“That’s it, my love, relax. Let me take care of you,” he whispered, warm breath ghosting over Yuuri’s twitching hole, and his husband whimpered softly.

“So good, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned out as Victor’s tongue slowly worked him open, licking into him with tiny thrusts; he whined high when Victor slowly pulled away a moment later. Victor’s hands reached up to gently grip Yuuri’s hips.

“Mmmm, turn over for me, love. Forgot to massage the front of you,” Victor purred, and Yuuri quickly flipped over, crossing his arms behind his head with a smirk. Victor chuckled, leaning down to lick a quick stripe along Yuuri’s fully erect cock, and the younger man beneath him moaned, his eyes fluttering closed at the delicious sensation. Without a moment’s hesitation, Victor’s lips closed around the head of his cock, slowly swallowing down his length all the way to the base, and Yuuri threw his head back with a cry. His hips jerked in a vain attempt to thrust up into his husband’s warm mouth and tight throat, and Victor chuckled, the vibrations sending a jolt through Yuuri’s cock and he yelped, throwing his arms out above him to tightly grip the sheets between his fists.

“Vi-Victor, y-you’re so ah- amazing!” Yuuri groaned, his hips opening, legs splaying out wide to his sides, an open invitation if Victor had ever seen one. Victor grinned around the cock in his lips, slotting his slim hips in between Yuuri’s open thighs. With agonizing slowness, Victor pulled off of Yuuri’s cock with a soft, wet pop, swirling the tip of his tongue around the tip and dipping into his leaking slit. Yuuri whimpered as Victor pulled away, his cock twitching against his stomach; Victor’s hands slowly slid up his sides, gently pressing into his tight pectoral muscles, stopping only as he felt his husband relax. He gave Yuuri a small smile as one single finger brushed over one sensitive nipple, making the man beneath him hiss and attempt to squirm away. Victor made soft shushing sounds as he reached up into their bedside table, drawing out the nearly empty bottle of lube and he chuckled.

“I think we use this too much,” he stated, pouring a decent amount into his hands and warming it between his long fingers. Yuuri laughed, his hands coming down to grip the backs of his knees, drawing them back, opening himself impossibly wider. Victor shivered at the sight: his darling husband, flushed and leaking, pulling his legs apart and back, exposing his gorgeous ass. 

But it was his eyes that got him.

Yuuri’s dark soulful eyes bored into Victor’s blue, wide and beautiful, a hint of unrestrained lust hidden in their inky depths, and Victor gave him a gentle smile as his fingers probed at his entrance, and Yuuri moaned, blinking his eyes closed. As Victor slowly worked him open, Yuuri relaxed around his fingers, the grip on his legs loosening, and a few moments later, Victor knew he was ready enough. Slipping out of his oversized sweatpants and shimmying his boxers down his long, toned legs, Victor quickly palmed the rest of the lube along his flushed shaft. Yuuri glanced down through his dark lashes and gave Victor a small smile as he lined up, slowly pushing the tip through the tight ring of muscle and Yuuri groaned, tossing his head back against the silken sheets.

“Relax, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his hands coming down to rest on the backs of Yuuri’s trembling thighs, and Yuuri nodded, his breathing slowly evening out, and the vice grip around Victor’s cock slowly loosened. “Very good, my love,” he cooed, as the rest of his cock slid into his husband, and Yuuri whimpered, feeling full and warm.

“Vitya, so big, so good,” he whispered, reaching up to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him down into a soft, lazy kiss, as Victor began to slowly thrust into Yuuri. Victor’s hands softly gripped Yuuri’s thighs, keeping his legs pushed apart, his hips rolling forward and backward in a gentle rhythm. As their lips parted, Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as Victor tilted his hips back, the head of his thick cock pressing up against Yuuri’s prostate and he let out a choked whimper, his tightly clenched fist falling to cover his lips and Victor frowned, reaching up to pull his hand away.

“Don’t muffle your cries my love. I want to hear you,” he crooned, leaning down to capture Yuuri’s lips in his own again, his thrusts gradually speeding up. As they pulled away, Victor stared down into those entrancing dark eyes again, seeing every bit of the love that was present the very day they had met in person.

And when Yuuri gave him the golden ring that adorned his finger.

And the day they had gotten married.

The love had never dissipated; if anything, it had only grown stronger.

Yuuri’s hands gently reached up to graze over Victor’s glowing cheeks, his lips slowly turning up into a contented smile, and Victor returned his gaze, reaching between their joined bodies to grip Yuuri’s aching cock in his hand, slowly tugging the flushed length and Yuuri’s kiss swollen lips dropped open as he breathed out a sigh.

“Yes, Vitya, just like that. Please,” he asked, his arms once more wrapping around Victor’s neck. His hands tangled in silken silver locks, pulling Victor down to him again, pressing their warm foreheads together. Victor’s breathing hitched as he felt his end approaching.

“Yuuri, my love, my darling, my husband,” Victor crooned in Yuuri’s ear, “I want us to cum together. Can you do that for me?” Yuuri nodded, his moans becoming breathy, a delicate sheen of sweat coating his forehead and reddened cheeks. Victor’s thrusts and strokes grew quick and stuttered and, as he emptied himself inside the man he loved, Yuuri gasped and breathed out a sigh, his own pearly seed painting his chest and Victor’s hand. Yuuri’s ass clenched with the force of his own orgasm, milking Victor for every drop he had to spare, and Victor sighed happily, releasing Yuuri’s oversensitive cock and slowly pulling his softening cock from his husband’s ass. Victor stared into Yuuri’s sleepy, contented eyes, giving him a tiny smile and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“I love you, my sweetheart, my darling…my Yuuri.” Yuuri leaned up to brush his nose with Victor’s.

“I love you too, Vitya. With all my heart.” Victor smiled, pushing Yuuri’s legs closed and helping him sit up; Yuuri groaned at the new ache in his ass.

“Would you like to take a shower together, Yuuri?” Victor asked, effortlessly scooping Yuuri up into his arms like a princess and Yuuri grinned, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck.

“Yes please.” As Victor walked off towards the bathroom, Yuuri chuckled.

“Is something funny, Yuuri?” He nodded, pressing his lips into Victor’s neck.

“You know, you’re both the cause and the cure for my aches, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s ear and his husband laughed softly.

“I’ll be the cause and the cure for the rest of our lives, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, you can always yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingWitch91)!


End file.
